


The Letter

by WhatAboutSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutSugden/pseuds/WhatAboutSugden
Summary: Robert finally decides to write Aaron a letter a couple of months later. This is what it said.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Letter

_Aaron,_

_I was going to start this off by calling you 'My Aaron', but I don't really get that right anymore, do I?_

_I am so sorry. For everything._  
_I know you will have been going out of your mind, losing your temper, taking it out on the people around you, but I promise you it's for the best. Try and not push them away too far, the main reason I did what I did was so that you would have them support you when I'm not able to._

_I'm selfish, Aaron._  
_I can't bear the guilt of you waiting around for me for 14 years, spending each day counting down till you get to visit me again, that's no way to live your life._  
_I got given a life sentence, that doesn't mean you have to get one too._  
_You have to live the life that I no longer get to._

_You have to teach Liv how to drive, make sure she keeps studying and becomes everything she is capable of. Help her find who she was meant to be. She's smart, and strong, but she's sensitive too, even though she'd do anything to make sure I didn't know that. She's going to be amazing. Help Vic out with the baby, I hope it's given her the strength to move on and be happy. That this wasn't all in vain._  
_Bring Seb up to be half as amazing as you are and he'll be the best kid ever. He's got his Daddy Robert's brains and looks, the lucky sod. But he's also got his Daddy Aaron's heart and soul, don't let him lose that. It's what makes him so special. Never let him forget how much I love him. Maybe one day I'll write to him, if it doesn't hurt too much._  
_Go drink at the pub. Hang out with your mum, Paddy, play with your little brother or sister. Live your life._

_Aaron, I really mean that._

_I am so sorry for everything that's happened, if I had just listened to you in the first place maybe this would never have happened. That's always the way, isn't it? Selfish, reckless Robert Sugden always doing what he thinks best, never mind the consequences. Well, it's caught up to me this time, hasn't it? And now I've lost everything. Maybe it's what I deserve._  
_But not you, Aaron. Never you. It's not what you deserve. You deserve the world, and I can't give it to you anymore. Maybe someone else can._

_I need you to be strong. I need you to be brave. I need you to be happy._  
_And I need you to be all of these things without me._  
_Maybe, one day, in the distant future, we'll find our way back to each other again._

_So goodbye for now, Aaron. My beautiful husband._

_I love you, always._

_Your Robert x_


End file.
